Renaissance
by Caraibe.s27Mel.s
Summary: Je courais, encore, toujours, priant pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'atrocité que je m'apprêtais à commettre. Je la fuyais, elle que je croyais aimer. Mais je trompais lourdement et j'allais le découvrir plus tôt que prévu.
1. Prologue

**Coucou !**

**Peut-être que certaines (ou certains)d'entre vous me connaisse déjà, j'écris une fiction sur le couple Edward/Bella :Face à l'ennemi.**

**Enfin bref.**

**Au départ, j'étais censée me concentrer sur ma première fiction et puis j'ai découvert les Jella et je suis devenue folle ^^. Donc j'ai finalement écris le prologue et je compte écrire le reste dans l'instant qui arrive. Surtout donnez moi vos avis. Merci d'avance.**

**PS : N'hésitez pas à aller un jeter un coup d'œil à mon autre fic.**

**Bisous.**

**Mel**

* * *

Je courais, encore, toujours. Les branches des arbres cognant violemment sur mon torse nu et mes pieds s'enfonçant à une vitesse inhumaine dans la boue. Je m'approchais enfin de la grande ville, priant, suppliant pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'atrocité que je m'apprêtais à commettre.

_Atrocité ? C'est dans ta nature mon vieux._

C'est vrai, c'étais dans ma nature après tout. Je revenais seulement aux sources. Elle m'avait forcé à devenir un autre. Toutes ces années ce n'était pas moi qui agissais. C'était l'image de moi qu'elle avait façonnée. Elle m'avait construit dans un moule. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin en finir avec tout ça. J'allais redevenir moi.

_Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._

J'y étais ! J'entendais le bruit de toutes les voitures qui circulaient encore à cette heure tardive, les sentiments de tous ces citadins m'atteignirent de plein fouet. _Stress, inquiétude, stress, énervement, stress…_

Comment de simples humains pouvaient être énervés à cette heure-ci. Du mieux que je me souvienne, lorsque j'étais encore une créature fragile et inoffensive, l'arrivée de la nuit était toujours un moment de pur détente. J'étais toujours serein à la venue de l'obscurité et pratiquement imperturbable à partir de vingt-trois heures.

J'avais toujours été un couche-tard, préférant prolonger mes journées et ne voyant pas l'utilité de dormir, à part bien sure récupérer de l'énergie pour le lendemain. Voilà bien un point que je ne regrettais pas dans la vie de vampire.

En fait je regrettais très peu de choses de mon humanité, pour ne pas dire aucune.

Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ma famille. Je veux dire ma vraie famille, celle de quand j'étais humain. Quand aux Cullen, le clan qui nous avait recueillis, Alice et moi, je ne les oublierai jamais.

Comment le pourrais-je ? Comment oublier Esmée, celle que j'avais toujours considérée comme ma mère, ou encore Carlisle. Carlisle, ce vampire que j'admirais et que je respectais. Carlisle, ce médecin qui résistait chaque jour à la tentation du sang qu'il voyait s'écouler. Ce même Carlisle dont je m'apprêtais à renier tous les principes dans les minutes, voir même les heures qui arriveront.

Comment Ne plus penser à Emmett, le nounours de la famille, avec son cœur en or et ses blagues vaseuses à deux dollars cinquante. Et sa compagne, Rosalie, celle qui était surnommée la Reine des Glaces. Si distante et pourtant, lorsqu'on la connaissait, si douce et si attachante. Celle qui avait toujours représentée pour moi une sœur.

Et Edward, le stéréotype même du musicien torturé. Certainement le plus renfermé de nous tous. En plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans d'expérience, il n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour et mettais donc son temps libre à notre profit. Toujours à l'écoute grâce à son don, il avait toujours été très compréhensif envers nous. C'est que quand on lit dans les pensées, on est un peu obligé de faire attention aux autres.

Et il y avait enfin Alice. Celle que j'avais toujours vue comme ma moitié, mon âme-sœur. Une pile électrique qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver. Celle qui avait partagé ma vie pendant plus d'un demi-siècle. Une droguée de mode qui contaminait toute personne dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Capable de dégainer sa carte bleue plus vitre que son ombre, cette fille était une centrale de bonne humeur et d'excentricité.

Depuis le début de notre rencontre, j'avais cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et aujourd'hui seulement je me rendais que je l'avais aimé, certes mais comme on aime sa sœur. Et malheureusement pour moi, Alice m'aimait, tout simplement. Pas d'ambiguïté dans ses sentiments.

Dure, Dure ma vie d'empathe. Parfois on connaît mieux les sentiments des autres que les notre.

_Ca je ne te le fais pas dire._

J'avais donc pris la décision de partir, Sachant qu'Alice ne supporterait pas cette nouvelle et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de me faire culpabiliser pour que je reste avec elle. Mais je ne le voulais pas.

Alice s'était faite une image de moi. Une image totalement erronée. Elle ne connaissait pas l'être sanguinaire que j'étais vraiment en faite, si, elle savait, mais elle en faisait abstraction.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule partie de moi-même qui lui plaisait : celle qu'elle voyait mais surtout qu'elle voulait bien voir. C'était d'ailleurs pour elle que j'avais changé de régime, mais au départ, je ne voulais pas, je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Même aujourd'hui, alors que je l'apprêtais à reprendre mon indépendance, je ne me voyais pas vivre seul à m'abreuver d'animaux au goût écœurant.

Non !

Le goût du sang humain était bien meilleur et, puisque j'en avais à profusion, je n'allais pas me priver.

J'allais redevenir moi !

J'allais renaître !

* * *

Alors ?

Oui ?

Non ?

Peut-être ?

Laisser moi vos commentaires en appuyant sur le bouton juste en dessous. =)


	2. Pourquoi moi ?

**Hello Everybody !**

**Comment ça va ?**

**C'est donc avec un oui général que je continue ma fiction.**

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Gros bisous **

**_Ps : Merci à fanny et à lily pour leurs review !_  
**

**Mel**

**

* * *

**

Enfin ! Fini l'illusion, fini le mensonge et surtout, oui surtout, finit le gentil petit Jasper Hale. Finit le toutou de service qui fait gentiment tout ce qu'on lui dit. Le major Jasper Whitlock allait enfin refaire son apparition. Le vétéran sanguinaire et fier de sa condition allait reprendre sa place.  
Je n'allais plus jamais laisser qui que se soit me dicter ma conduite.  
J'avais trop pris et je comptais bien me défouler ce soir.  
J'étais libre !

Ce fut un soulagement lorsque j'arrivais aux limites Seattle qui, malgré l'heure tardive, était encore illuminée par les centaines de grattes ciels. Je traversais rapidement les petites ruelles sombres et malfamées, infestées de prostituées et d'ivrognes et me dirigeais vers le cœur de la ville, là où les proies seraient plus faciles à repérer et à traquer.

Le venin qui circulait en moi était en ébullition et me provoquait une immense excitation, un peu comme une immense poussée d'adrénaline. La seule pensée que d'ici quelques minutes du sang humain coulerait dans ma gorge suffisait à me mettre dans un état proche de l'extase.  
Après plus d'un demi-siècle d'abstinence, j'allais enfin être rassasié. V_raiment_ rassasié, sans cette sensation de manque et d'insuffisance.  
L'autre avantage du sang humain est qu'il permet à nos capacités d'atteindre leur summum. Nous sommes plus fort, plus rapide, notre vue, déjà très perçante, s'améliore et notre ouïe s'aiguise d'avantage. Le seul petit inconvénient est que nos yeux se colorent d'une couleur cramoisie. Pas très discret.

_Heureusement que les lentilles de contact existent alors._

Toutes ces pensées me firent inconsciemment accélérer et ma gorge commença à me brûler.

Je devais me nourrir, maintenant. Par besoin, par désir, par envie.

C'est au croisement de deux rues qu'elle me parvint : l'odeur la plus tentatrice qu'il m'ait été donnée de sentir. Une odeur sucrée, mélange de fraise et de cassis. Si attirante, irrésistible. Je me précipitais vers la provenance de ce délice à une telle vitesse qu'aucun humain n'aurait put me voir et en évitant le plus possible les réverbères.

C'est dans une voie sans issues et sans lumières que je la vis.  
Elle était penchée sur le corps inerte d'une jeune fille, peut-être seize, dix-sept ans. Je ne voyais pas son visage car il était caché par ses longs cheveux bruns. Son corps était magnifique : mince, élancé, superbement proportionné, de longues jambes, une poitrine ferme et volumineuse, un ventre plat et des hanches, hum ! A en damner un saint.

Elle du me remarquer car elle releva la tête pour me fixer quelques secondes.

Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent. Son visage parfait en forme de cœur était blanc comme de la craie, ses lèvres pleines, rouges et couvertes de sang contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Elle semblait si fragile, si innocente…

**- Dis donc beau blond, tu vas me regarder encore longtemps ou tu comptes ramener ton p'tit cul pour m'aider ?** dit-elle avec une voie rauque en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le cadavre devant elle.

J'étais abasourdi. Un vampire qui accepte de partager son repas avec un inconnu, du jamais vu.

_Tu ne vas pas te plaindre quand même ?_

Ah non, surtout pas pensais-je en me dirigeant vers le "buffet". Cette humaine sent trop bon pour dire « non ».

Je m'avançais, m'accroupis et me saisis du poignet, laissant à ma compagne de fortune le cou, la où le sang coulait le plus facilement.

Alors que j'approchais mes dents de cette peau, fine et délicate, la voix de ma partenaire m'interromps.

**- Tu sais que tu auras une meilleure aspiration au niveau de la jugulaire ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Alors pourquoi te contentes-tu du poignet ?**

**- Je comptais te la laisser. Tu es arrivée ici la première, il est donc normale que le cou te revienne.**

**- Je pourrais peut-être le partager...**

Était-ce une invitation ? Visiblement oui.  
Je me rapprochais donc d'elle et me baissais. Elle fit de même et c'est dans un mouvement synchronisé que nous plantions nos dents dans les veines de la malheureuse étendue au sol. Nos nez se frôlaient, me provoquant des frissons de plaisir et c'est, les yeux dans les yeux que nous abreuvions.  
Le sang, encore tiède, se répandis dans tout mon corps, le réchauffant par la même occasion. A cet instant, ce fut comme si je recommençais à vivre, comme si je redécouvrais les plaisirs de cet exquis breuvage rouge. Que c'était bon !  
Un gémissement incontrôlé de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Comment avais je pus me passer de ça, de cette sensation de puissance, de bien-être, de plaisir ?

Nous buvions tous deux avec une lenteur exagérée. Pour ma part, je voulais prolonger ce moment, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je ne la connaissais pas, c'était une parfaite et pourtant j'étais bien. J'étais serein, calme.  
Le plus étrange était que je ne ressentais aucune émotion venant d'elle, comme si elle n'éprouvait rien. Etrange. Et ses yeux bleus, non impossible. Ca ne pouvait être que des lentilles.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce n'est que lorsque le corps fut à sec que nous nous relevâmes. Je ne prononçai qu'un simple merci, incapable d'en dire plus. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par elle. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

Elle enjamba le corps avec grâce et délicatesse, se retrouvant collée à mon torse.

**- Mais de rien**, chuchota-t-elle avant de lécher, avec une sensualité presque malsaine la petite goûte de sang qui perlait à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Elle se recula légèrement mais je pouvais toujours sentir son souffle sur ma gorge. Cette fille m'excitais terriblement et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Elle dut le sentir car un rictus vint se loger sur son visage de porcelaine.

**- On dirait que je te fais de l'effet bel étranger. **ricana-t-elle.

-** Ouais, on dirait.**

_Enfin Whitlock reprend toi, merde. Ce n'est qu'une femme alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aligner correctement plus de trois mots._

- **On ne va pas faire ça le premier soir quand même ? Il faudrait d'abord que l'on fasse connaissance, tu ne penses pas ?**

Seigneur, aidez-moi. Elle était une tentatrice hors pair. Elle le savait et elle en jouait.

Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Je venais tout juste de sortir d'une relation assez compliquée, avec pour seule idée de reprendre ma liberté et elle débarquait et m'enchaînait mystérieusement à elle. Certes elle était belle, comme tout vampire, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Je ne saurais dire quoi.

J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes réflexions que je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer derrière moi.

Pour nous deux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

_**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_


	3. Tentation, quand tu nous tiens !

_Hello Everybody !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_

_Voilà le chapitre deux ! Une lectrice m'a posé une question et je pense que ça peut intéresser d'autres personnes donc je le dit : **je n'ai pas de fréquence de publication.** Je m'explique, quand j'écris un chapitre je fais tout pour qu'il me plaise mais également qu'il plaise aux lecteurs et souvent, ça prend du temps. De plus je ne suis pas à l'abri de la page blanche donc voilà, en plus ça vous laisse en plein suspens ;)._  
_Allez, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas de la page =)_

_mmev : Ah ! bonne question ! D'ailleurs celle que tout le monde se pose. Malheureusement, ce mystère ne sera pas répondu dans ce chapitre._

_fanny : ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le prends pas mal , au contraire =)_

**_Merci a toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage et à celle qui ont ajouter ma story en favori ou en alerte ! _**

_Sur ce bonne lecture **Enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

_« J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes réflexions que je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer derrière moi.  
Pour nous deux, la soirée ne faisait que commencer... »_

_

* * *

_Lorsque je repris enfin conscience du monde qui m'entourait, je n'étais plus dans les rues de Seattle. Je me trouvais dans un appartement spacieux, assez chic. Les murs blanc et complètement vierges sentaient encore la peinture. Ils avaient dût être repeint récemment. De nombreux cartons régnaient dans la pièce principale où quelques meubles comme le canapé, la table basse ou le buffet, étaient déjà à leur place. Une immense baie vitrée remplaçait le mur qui aurait dût être en face de moi, offrant ainsi à toute personne pénétrant en ce lieux, une vue imprenable sur toute la ville.

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**- Chez moi. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'être dans un endroit calme plutôt que dans un bar rempli d'humain.**

Je hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse.  
La femme –dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom – se retourna et me scruta quelques secondes.

**-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, à gauche. Tu pourras trouver des serviettes propres dans le panier à côté du lavabo et, par pitié, débarrasse toi de tes fringues.**

Ok, au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais je la comprenais. J'étais sale, couverts de sang et de terre, avec pour seul vêtement un jean déchiré et tâché.

_La classe pour une première rencontre !_

Je fis donc ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je me déshabillais et jetais mon reste de pantalon dans la poubelle. Je rentrais sous la douche et ouvrais l'eau chaude.  
Un vrai délice. L'eau coulait le long de mes muscles, emportant avec elle les traces d'une ancienne chasse plus qu'éprouvante.  
Après quelques minutes, je me détendis complètement et laissais tous mes soucis de côté le temps de me relaxer. Une fois la douche terminée je pris une serviette, me séchais rapidement puis enroula cette dernière autour de mes hanches.  
J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour découvrir, dans un nuage de buée, la belle demoiselle adossée au mur d'en face.  
Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et me jeta un regard gourmand en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Une forte dose de désir me frappa, _son _désir.

Je me rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- On dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à être désirée. **

Elle se releva vivement, comme piquée au vif et se dirigea vers le salon.  
Elle se pencha au dessus du canapé, me permettant ainsi d'admirer le galbe parfait de ses fesses et se releva en me tendant une pile de linge.

**- Je t'ai trouvé des vêtements. J'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille…**

Je les pris et en profitais pour caresser ses petits doigts.

**- Merci, je pense que se sera bon. **

Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ce qu'elle m'avait pris. Tout était parfait et je dois avouer qu'elle avait du goût en matière de mode masculine. C'est donc affublé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt blanc plutôt moulant que je la rejoignis sur le sofa.  
Elle était là, belle comme un ange, avec ses yeux d'azur.  
Elle se tourna vers moi et me désigna d'un hochement de tête la place à ses côtés que je m'empressais de regagner.

Point de Vue : ...

OH-MON-DIEU !

Seigneur j'ai dut être une sainte dans une autre vie pour avoir autant de chance. Qu'elle fille, vampire ou pas, a la chance de croiser un bel inconnu qui ne lui semble pas indifférent. Et pour être beau, il était complètement a tomber.  
Grand, un corps qui svelte sans pour autant être dépourvu de muscles, avec des abdominaux magnifiquement bien dessinés, des yeux dorée, un peu bizarre mais qui avait un certain charme, un nez droit, des lèvres appelant aux baisers. Les traits de son visage, fins et délicats le faisaient ressembler à un ange. Ses cheveux, mi-long et ébouriffés de couleur miel étaient complètement décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait un air espiègle irrésistible.

En bref : une véritable bombe.

J'avais bien du mal à contrôler mes pulsions et je sentais mon bouclier se tendre, se détendre pour parfois complètement disparaître sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Un vrai calvaire.

L'eau coulait toujours lorsque je m'adossait contre le mur face à la salle de bain.  
J'attendis, certes pas longtemps mais j'oubliais vite ce temps perdu quand mon invité daigna sortir. Il se présenta à moi dans un nuage de buée avec, pour unique vêtement une serviette qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille, me laissant ainsi le plaisir de pouvoir le "mater" comme disait les humaines.  
Ses cheveux humides retombaient devant ses yeux, quelques gouttelettes roulaient le long de son corps si parfait, passant d'abord sur sa clavicule, poursuivant leur chemin sur ses pectoraux, coulant sur ses abdos si bien déssinés pour finir leur course derrière la barrière de coton.

_Tu t'égares ma pauvre fille._

_**- O**_**n dirait que tu n'es pas la seule à être désirée. **

Oh merde ! Finalement oubliez ! Je devais plutôt être un démon, pas une sainte.  
Comment résister à cette voix rauque et sensuelle ?

Je me relevais vivement, déjà bien assez honteuse et me précipita vers le bazar qui me servait de salon. Je lui avait choisis des vêtements un peu plus tôt qui avaient appartenu à l'ancien propriétaire. Par contre je craignais qu'ils ne soient pas à sa taille.  
Je lui fis par de ma crainte mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Lorsque qu'il revint, vêtu cette fois-ci, je lui désigna le canapé, histoire qu'on discute un peu...


	4. NOTE

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Je suis au regret de vous annoncé que ce n'est pas Mélany et qu'elle ne viendra certainement plus sur ce site pour raisons médicales et personnelles que je préférerais garder pour moi.

Néanmoins ma cousine tient beaucoup à ce que tout ce qui est débuté soit terminé. C'est pourquoi elle ma proposé de reprendre ses fictions puisque nous avons à peu près le même style d'écriture et que j'avais déjà travaillé sur quelques chapitres avec elle.

Je vous pose donc la question : est-ce que cela vous intéresserait que je termine cette fiction ?

Bien sûr je respecterais la suite de l'histoire telle qu'elle était prévue mais je me permettrais de faire quelques petites mises au point sur les précédents chapitres qui présentent quelques erreurs.

Cependant je ne m'y mettrai pas à fond avant d'avoir fini ma propre fiction.

Voilà ce sera tout et merci de votre attention.

Meliss La Malice


End file.
